


Fire Emblem Echoes: The Rise of the Logang

by Eclipsa



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsa/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: Everything seemed to be at peace, until it wasn't.Faye had brought a new evil into the world, one that seemed unstoppable.She insists that it wasn't intentional, but Silque saw through her lies and took it upon herself to fix it.Evil had invaded Valentia, and it was her duty to find a hero defeat Logan Paul.





	Fire Emblem Echoes: The Rise of the Logang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Allison. I recently played Fire Emblem Echoes and fell in love with it! So I decided to write this. It is inspired by my friend Ashley's fanfic, Fire Emblem Fates: War Against Jake Paulers.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been about a year after Zofia and Rigel had united under Alm and Celica's rule. It had seemed impossible to interrupt the peace that had come over the land.  
But Faye was still rather upset about Celica marrying Alm. Despite how busy he was, Alm still visited her from time to time. They were still friends, after all.  
Maybe if she were to get his attention, he could make more time for her.  
That's when the words left her mouth.  
"I think I just found a dead body."  
***  
Silque didn't know what to do when she was suddenly called back to Valentia due to an unidentified evil. Mostly everyone involved in the previous war had been present.  
"So why are we here on such short notice," Kliff asked, being the first to break the silence.  
Alm replied, "Because there's something strange. Something called the Logang..."  
Forsyth cut in, "It's taken Python. It was so sudden, I just woke up in the morning and he said something about his little brother trying to roast him. Python doesn't even have a brother!"  
"Anyways," Celica said, "It seems to be coming from Ram Village. Something called Logan Paul. Faye seemed to be the first to enter the army that he calls The Logang. Python second. And next could be any of us."  
"We'll take 'em down!" Mae said, excited to be a part of this, "Logang sounds so stupid anyways, I bet I can come up with a name about a gajillion times better than that."  
After discussing ideas, everyone agreed that the Logang must be eliminated.  
***  
Silque was walking in a foreign land. She was unsure where she was going, until she arrived to a place she was sure was the correct room.  
She looked upon all the dull faces. One stood out, Jeffery, who was a known Jake Pauler. His war was in a different place.  
Silque scanned the room, and eventually saw the hero she needed.  
"Allison, right? You have been summoned to Valentia to battle the Logang."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Sorry it's short.  
> ~Allison


End file.
